


Night to Remember

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Glory Hole, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Gerard has brought a surprise to remember at this month's Argent family bonding session.Kinktober Day 17:Glory Hole & Blood
Relationships: Allison Argent/Chris Argent, Allison Argent/Chris Argent/Kate Argent/Victoria Argent, Allison Argent/Kate Argent, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Kate Argent, Chris Argent/Scott McCall, Victoria Argent/Scott McCall
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> The prompt here was "Argentcest/Scott - just go wild" and prompter, I hope you enjoy, because I did :)

“I’ve got quite the surprise for us tonight,” Gerard announces, his voice ringing out across Kate’s basement. It was their typical monthly ritual and the Argents had gathered at Kate’s this time, getting themselves warmed up. Chris, with his shirt off but his pants still on, as Kate worked on his belt, tugging it off. Victoria in the corner, dominating the room from afar and Allison sat on the metal table, letting the cool basement air run across her nipples and her bare pussy.

Gerard gestures toward the middle of the room — typically where Kate would tie up a werewolf or whoever else had pissed her off recently, there was now a curtain covering the normal chain-link wall with holes cut into it.

“What, you expect us to fuck fabric tonight?” Chris asks dryly, as Kate drives slow licks up and down his shaft.

Gerard laughs — the kind of cold, creepy laugh that only he can emit. It still sends chills down Allison’s spine, regardless of how many times they do this. 

“On the contrary, Chris, we have a very special guest behind this wall. I’ve taken necessary precautions to make sure that he’s properly restrained, but needless to say, we have our very own hole at our disposal tonight.”

Chris raises an eyebrow and Victoria waltzes over to the wall, leaning down to inspect the opening of the hole. After a moment of inspection, she walks back over to the table where Allison sits, picking up the strap on and clicking it into place on her hips. 

“Victoria, wasting no time per usual,” Gerard comments. 

“Shut up,” She spits toward Gerard. She looks at the hole again and Allison is snapped into reality as she watches her mother begin to push forward through the hole — no lube, no preparation, no nothing.

“Mom—!” Allison begins to gasp, but she clamps her own hand over her mouth and reminds herself that these nights are for a purpose — to bring the family together and to learn to implicitly trust one another. She needs to begin to trust her mother.

“God, this is tighter than Allison was when we first took her virginity,” Victoria grits through her teeth. Allison swears she can hear the rattling of  _ something _ behind the curtain and she knows her grandpa isn’t bluffing. There is definitely someone behind there. Getting fucked raw by Victoria. 

Kate is gagging on Chris’s cock now, making loud noises and clearly enjoying herself. Chris watches his wife thrust into whatever is behind the curtain with a glint in his eye. Allison can’t lie to herself — watching it all is getting her hot. She moves her hand, slowly, to her breast, beginning to massage in slow circles as she watches her Daddy’s cock get sucked on by her aunt and listens to the sounds coming from her mother’s activity near the wall. 

“It’s getting slicker,” Victoria notes, picking up the pace of her strokes. “I think it’s bleeding!” she adds gleefully. Allison cranes her neck, trying to see within the harsh lighting of the basement what her mother is fucking in and out of. 

“Ally, you look like you need some help,” Chris calls to her and Kate lets his cock fall out of her mouth. The two of them walk to where Allison sits and her father’s hands are roaming all over her small body — tweaking her nipples as Kate uses her fingers to play with Allison’s clit.

“You’re already wet, baby girl,” Kate coos. “You want to watch Daddy fuck our hole? I’ll take care of you while he does it.” Allison nods — she  _ does _ want to watch her father fuck whatever is behind that hole and her body is itching for a release of its own. 

Chris wastes no time tapping Victoria out and lining his cock up at the hole.

“God, could you have left it any bloodier?” Chris taunts Victoria, shaking his head. “Blood, Ally — it’s always a good lubricant.”

Kate presses harder into Allison’s clit as Chris says this and without any more dialogue, he presses his way into the mysterious hole. 

Allison watches in fascination as Chris fucks in and out of the hole. She wonders who could be behind it, who’s taking her father’s large cock and bleeding out in Kate’s basement. Kate finger fucks Allison perfectly, hitting her G-spot with the same precision she shoots her gun. Allison moans and squirms on her aunt, giving in to the lewd scene around her.

It’s when Allison is close to orgasm — so close she can feel herself about to spill over the edge, when Gerard pulls the curtain down from the fence and Allison can see the unmistakable form of her boyfriend, chained up with his ass positioned at the hole, gagged and thrashing against her father’s cock. 

Watching Chris reach his own orgasm and spill into Scott’s ass is enough to send Allison over her own orgasm edge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
